


hey babe~

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Hearth gets jealous when he sees other gods flirt with the small skeletonchallenge accepted.





	hey babe~

**Author's Note:**

> im a lazy ass and you should all hate me....
> 
> thank gaylie for pushing me!
> 
> ASK:  
> Hearth gets jealous when he sees other gods flirt with the small skeleton

“Hey, for a skeleton you have a sweet ass! I bet you are mostly bark and no bite, your don’t seem as scary as people say.”

Death turned towards the three male gods that called out to him.

He was not amused. 

His brother wanted to stay after class to talk to the teacher, and Sans got bored so he decided to wait outside so he wouldn’t fall asleep listening to that boring conversation, he regretted that decision now..

Why did he always get into drama when his brother wasn’t around?

And leaning on the wall is now coming to bite him in the ass too. Because one of the gods pinned him by putting their hands on the wall next to both sides of Death’s head.

“You’re really small, it’s kinda cute! I want to see if you can take me.”

They dared call him small! He will lop their heads off in one second!

Death pushed off the same god that was invading his personal space. The god stumbled, but bounced up quickly.

“like i would ever let you touch me in any way.” Death was glaring daggers at the offenders, but also not wanting to cause a scene or get in trouble with a teacher that is just a few feet away in the classroom.

Or his brother.

“Oh~ trying to be tough now? That’s cute. I wonder how you would take three dicks at once you slut~”

To say Death was angry was an understatement, he was livid!

He was gonna tear their dicks off and shove it up their asses so far it would go behind their eyes.

A look of surprise crossed all of the three gods faces before something hot hit Death on his back. He turned but saw nothing, he looked down and saw a stone.

But it had a bit off smoke coming off of it?

*WAM* 

“UGHFFF!!”

“GAH!!!!”

HOLY-!!”

Death heard bodies crashed together and sounds of banging from a few feet away from behind him. He turned quickly and saw Hearth standing there.

He had his hands behind him and was looking at Death with a kind expression. 

Those three gods were nowhere to be seen….

“hearth?” He looked around but saw no one in sight.

“Hello Death! How are you today? You look beautiful as always!”

Death only stared. And said “ i’m fine now.”

“Good! Could we study together in the library? It would be a pleasure if Papyrus join us!”

Something Hearth knew that no one else noticed is when you are trying to hang out or get on friendly terms with Sans, always compliment his brother and ask if he can come along.

The death brothers prefer to be together most of the time, and inviting one without the other is a bad move. They are almost inseparable.

Death relaxed. That is a clear sign that he is pleased, which is a win for Hearth.

“heh. ok, let’s just wait for paps to finish up and we can go.”

“Perfect~”

Hearth and Death waited in the hall for Death’s brother, close and comfortable. 

Having Death willingly relax and spend time with him was amazing for Hearth, even if he would be spending it with Papyrus too, it’s ok. If he is gonna get with Sans he must be on good terms with Papyrus.

Hearth was Determined!!

He glanced to the closet where the three gods he slammed into and threw into with distaste, but he said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
